User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 11.Letters to Darcy
Clare's pov He pulled me closer,He smiled as he lean to kiss me. "K.C." I push him,he was laying on the floor. "Leave me alone." My voice turn cold, I manged to sneak back in the house while Eli was taking his shower.The house was a huge mess,I desided to clean up downstairs.15 minits pass and I had the kitchen and living room clean,I heard Eli yawning as he walked down stairs raising his eyebrows. "Wow Edwards,you sure can clean up!" He chuckle,he was behind me. "Are you gonna thank me,for the party?" He put on his sexy voice,he beagn to rub my shoulder. Then he took my camera, "Come on! We are gonna write to your sis!" He linked his arm with mine and lead me up stairs,and into his bedroom? I was kinda getting nervous,and he saw it through me "Relax,We are in the guest bedroom using the computer." Then he laugh "Okay,and what did you mean by us?" I titled my head as he pulled a chair in for me. He raised his eyebrow and overly dramic (jokly) "Wow,you don't want me to meet her huh?" He joked. "Afirad of comption?" I hit him, "Ow abusive much?" Eli insert all the picture, and turn to me "I like that one." He pointed at the one where, I was sitting on Eli's lap next to Adam,and on our right Jenna then Alli behind us. "Yea me too," Noticing Eli was kissing my cheeks in the photo. "My favorite on is that." I pointed to the one that Eli took,The surpise attack kiss. Next thing I click was the notpad,Eli was on the bed watching T.V. I began to type, Dear,Darcy I am glad,you are having fun over at Kenya! Remeber that guy I was telling you about,well now we are back together. He is so sweet,He always there for me.He loves to get under my skin and piss me off, especially with his sarcasm which I come to love now aday! I can't even sleep without seeing his smirk or even his handsome green eyes! Eli even threw a party just for me,and he the one who made me send you all the pictures. He makes me feel perfect when I am at my worst like yesterday when mom and dad fighting again he mange to pick it up. Right now he is watching T.V. behind me so cute! The party he threw was very fun,I mean there was no drama (untill the end) and we were all happy, you will see it in the pictures! I really hope you can meet him,I guess he wants to meet you too. Without Eli over our house all I hear is mom and dad fighting,I know the words are coming soon I can't stand to bear it. I think mom and dad getting a devoice,Darcy why? Why is god ruining our family?Why us? I mean when you lived with us everthing was perfect,the only one who bicker was us,and now I am scared. I don't know why but I am scared of the fact our family splitting up,you in Kenya,and our parents devoricing,where does that leave me,alone. I would love to write more but I think Eli is waiting for me -Clare "''Done!" I cheered! Then I click print as everything even the picture,coming out. Eli laugh as I join him on the bed and he turn on the scariest movie he could find "Eli I hate scary movies." I put my head on his shoulder as my hair flow to my face. '''Eli's pov' "I know!" I laugh as someone on the screen got killed,she screamed. "Okay Edwards I scared you enough." I turn off the T.V. I look over to the clock and it was 12:36 P.M and Clare put her head on my chest. I desided to play with the curls in her hair. "Sleepy already huh?" She was already sound asleep then I pulled the blankets on top of her. I place my arms around her. "Goodnight sweet blue eyes." I whisper in her ears as my eye lid began to feel heavy and then everything was blank. Dreaming of the best party ever! *'Sorry again,Like I said I am very busy. I will try to write on my b-day only if my friends help me!' Category:Blog posts